


Day 11: Sharing

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Pride Month Prompts [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Day 11 of pride month prompts challenge. Prompt: Sharing.Tony and Steve share a frappuccino at their favorite Queer Cafe.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Pride Month Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779
Kudos: 52





	Day 11: Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Are Queer cafes a thing in america? I don't know but it's happening anyways

Steve and Tony were out on another date at small queer cafe that Steve had found on one of his morning runs. The owners were an elderly lesbian couple that thought that him and Tony were ‘just the sweetest thing.’ They sold a selection of LGBTQ themed drinks and snacks, and were currently decorated for pride month.

“I like it here.” Tony sighed, relaxing into Steve on a couch, “Nette and Mari don’t care that I’m ‘the Tony Stark’ and they keep the paparazzi away. The sight of Nette shouting at the paparazzi in French had been one to behold and to be cherished.

“I love it here.” Steve had a mouthful of rainbow brownie that he quickly swallowed. Mari came around to their corner with what looked like a large rainbow frappuccino, It was a work of art that Steve wished to capture in his sketchbook and Tony wanted to taste as soon as possible. She placed it on their table.

“On the house boys.” Tony tried to protest but she gave him a look, a very mom look. “Don’t you think we don’t know where those anonymous donations are coming from young man.” She walked away leaving Tony gaping at her back. Steve stifled a chuckle and turned to the drink. He snapped a photo with the phone Tony had made for him to catch the drink better on his sketchpad. Tony looked at him.

“You’re going to become one of those people who take pictures of everything because it’s beautiful aren’t you?” He sighed and smiled at him

“I don’t need pictures all the time, the serum gave me a photographic memory, I just want to make sure I get all the shadows right.” Steve wasn’t very good at making his point. Tony looked at the cold drink that Mari had stuck two straws into, he rolled his eyes.

“I can check old fashioned drink sharing of the list of date ideas, though it’s usually a milkshake in the cartoons.” Tony rolled his eyes but grinned at Steve.

“We’re going to need more drinks to share if this tastes as good as it looks and knowing that Mari or Nette made it it will taste better than it looks.” Tony leaned down, staring Steve in the eye, and took a sip.

“Holy shit.” His eyes widened. Steve took his own sip. And a smile broke out on his face.

“This is better than five sixths of everything I’ve tried since waking up.” Tony looked at him, inches from each other's faces as they leaned over the drink.

“Only five sixths of what you’ve tried?” Tony questioned. Steve pulled the innocent look onto his face

“Well I’ve tried you haven’t I?” Tony spewed the mouthful of rainbow, he just drank out his nose and Steve laughed at him.

“Bastard.” He accused

“You love it.”

“Hell yeah I do.”


End file.
